Career Week
by Robin Moto
Summary: During Career week Yugi and gang run into trouble of a magical sort. Be nice... it's my first fanfiction but beware madness contained within. Now finished.
1. Prologue

Career Week

This is my first fan fiction so please have patience with me.

Disclaimer: I in no way own Yu-gi-oh or any of its components. I do however own Robin and this original plot.

----------------------------------------------------------

The world had yet again been saved by Yugi and Yami (or in this case Kaiba Land) and the gang was at last heading back to Domino just in time for the start of the school term.

Talk naturally returns to homework, Téa had o' course done all of her work, and Joey and Tristan are trying to wheedle her into letting them copy.

"Come on Téa, it's not like we had time for homework. We've been busy saving the world. There wouldn't even _be_ a school to go back to if it wasn't for Yugi." Tristan pleads.

Then Joey cuts in "Hey! I helped save the world too! It wasn't just Yugi."

So Tristan and Joey begin a long and short argument about just who did all the work.

Téa sighs and rolls her eyes, "You guys, haven't you even put in the work experience form?" and the guys stare at her.

"Work experience?" Yugi croaks, and then groans, "I forgot all about it."

Téa laughs, "How did you forget after last year?"

_Flash back to last year_

_Joey's mopping the floor of a hallway, Tristan licking envelopes in an office and Yugi trying to deal with a class of overexcited 7 year olds, while Téa is running errands over at the TV station._

Joey slouches in his chair, "How bad can it be? At least it's only for a day."

Téa smiles secretly and says "We'll see"


	2. The assignments

The assignments

Disclaimer: I in no way own Yu-gi-oh or any of its components. I do however own Robin and this original plot.

----------------------------------------------------------

The new teacher was taking homeroom. He was surprisingly modern looking and as the gang comes in he is leaning against his desk.

"Welcome back class, I trust you have all forgotten your homework." He cheerfully asks as many of his pupils avoid making eye contact. "I hope this trend will not continue but I fear it is the student condition. Anyway onto business, this year we will be holding career week instead of the traditional day and here," and now he pats a pile of folders on his desk, "are your assignments. To those who remembered to hand in your forms good things will come, those who forgot are in for an… interesting experience."

He starts to call out names and people come to collect their folders with looks of either hope or despair, eventually he gets to Téa, "I believe Miss Gardiner that you will be especially happy about this assignment, don't let us down." And he hands over the folder with "Dance Studio/ Performances" written on it. Téa lets out a happy cry and spins in a circle before jumping up shouting "Yes!"

After a few more it's Yugi's turn. "Mr Moto, I believe this will be an experience for you. Try to enjoy it if you can." Yugi stares at his folder looking increasingly pale.

Then it's Tristan's turn. "Mr Taylor, you will be assisting the City's Police, try to stay outside of their cells alright?" Tristan looks as if he's been saved from some terrible fate.

Finally it's Joey's turn. "Mr Wheeler, you will be taking a whirl of the fast food industry."

Joey shouts, "Do I get free food?"

"Mr Wheeler, I hope you don't intend to put them out of business." The teacher replies.

At last homeroom ends, and the gang heads to their various classes. Téa is happily dancing along, Joey and Tristan are discussing their 'careers' while Yugi is dragging his feet. Joey notices, "Hey Yuge, what will you be doing next week?"

Yugi looks up, "I'll be at the cem…" He can't complete the word so hands over his folder.

Joey glances at the folder, "Yugi! That's so cool; you'll be at the cemetery. Just think, how many news crews will look in an undertakers for the King of Games? You'll avoid them for an entire week."

Yugi cheers up at that, "I guess it's not all bad then."

Téa chips in, "Every cloud has a silver lining Yugi."

So now the entire gang now is looking forward to their work experience.


	3. First days

First days

Disclaimer: I in no way own Yu-gi-oh or any of its components. I do however own Robin and this original plot.

----------------------------------------------------------

Téa's

It dawned a bright and sunny day, Téa woke bright and early and danced around as she got ready, she dressed smart and as a backup she packed her favourite dancing costume in her bag. Nothing was going to ruin her day! She thought to herself as she bounced out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tristan's

The alarm buzzed fiercely at 7.30 as always. Tristan growled at it but pulled himself out of bed and got ready. Today would be different, and now Tristan had had time to think about it, the police force seemed like a good idea for him. He liked rescuing and protecting people, even if he couldn't do so against the shadow magic that Yugi got involved in.

He walked out the door with determination, this week he would learn and learn well.

----------------------------------------------------------

Joey's

Joey's wake up call didn't go as smoothly. The alarm went off, sounding tinny, and Joey woke up enough to throw something at it. The poor clock was knocked off the table and lay on the floor; where it continued to make the motions but with much less noise.

The second alarm also went off, about 30 minutes after the first. Being a radio instead of a clock it wasn't so easy to shut up, but a pillow covering it seemed to work quite well.

The third alarm wasn't one Joey wanted to count on. His father, still hung-over, started crashing around downstairs. Joey woke with a start and, when he looked at the time, a panic. He practically ran out of the house, and with a half-formed plan to grab breakfast on the way to work he took off at high speeds.

----------------------------------------------------------

Yugi's

Yugi however hadn't slept, and when his alarm went off he was still staring at his bedroom's ceiling, wondering what sort of horrors were in stall for him. Yami was of little help since he had no idea what would be found in an undertakers.

Yugi mechanically got dressed and was just sitting down with his toast and a cup of coffee when he heard the news crews pull up outside. He looked at his breakfast and quickly decided he couldn't eat anyway and sneaked out of the back door before they thought to block that exit.

Believing that nothing could be much worse than facing the crowds of reporters today, Yugi managed to look forward to whatever nightmares might face him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Téa's

Téa arrived at the Dance Studio with plenty of time to spare. She studied the building intently looking for some clue that she had arrived at the right place. Fear briefly settled into her heart, the grey towering block of a building looked nothing like she had envisioned a Dance Studio would appear.

Finding the door she read the small bronze plaque that read: "Jazmino's Dance Studio offices." Still a little intimidated but the building Téa entered and smiled as she saw that the interior shamed the exterior. Plush carpets lined the floor while the furnishings appeared worn but comfortable. The walls were lined with photos of past performances, most were fairly modern.

A receptionist rearranged the papers on her desk as Téa walked up.

Téa spoke before the receptionist could, "I'm here for career week Miss. Would you know where I should go?" She asked politely.

The receptionist "Ah"ed knowingly. "You would be Miss Gardiner then, I have your file 'round somewhere." The receptionist said as she began to again go through he paper work. "I know I have your timetable here somewhere." She asserted. "Ah-ha!" She said eventually. Téa nodded eagerly. "Here you go, just follow the corridor along and go into the room marked Supplies. Freddy should get you started." She handed the piece of paper over. "Have fun dear" She called after Téa as the girl bounced down the corridor.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tristan's

Tristan arrived promptly at the station, and entered. It seemed rather like chaos within, but Tristan wasn't put off. Various uniformed people were dealing with the un-uniformed. He marched up to the desk with a almost bored police officer sitting behind it.

"Sir," He began, "I'm here for work experience."

The officer looked down at him. "Work experience? Never heard of it. Shouldn't you be at school staying out of trouble?" The man looked down at him, seemingly thinking that Tristan would start making trouble right under his nose.

Tristan considered making a sly comment, but… "My school organised it. Domino High? They said I should present myself at 8.30 sharpish."

A second man, in a brown suit, came up to the desk. "Don't worry about it Richard, I'll take the boy from here, Johnny was meant to meet him but I can see he must have gotten involved." He said with a quick glance over to where an Officer was trying to calm down a woman in tears.

"Right Sergeant." Officer Richard said. But as the Sergeant turned, Richard glared at both him and Tristan. Tristan just hoped he wouldn't have much contact with Officer Richard.

----------------------------------------------------------

Joey's

Joey arrived at "Donny's Burgers" out of breath and sugar coated. The bag of donuts had somehow exploded on him as he had tried to eat and run at the same time so he was also cursing between breathing.

He was shown into the supervisors office, (it was more like a janitor's closet, including mop), where he was stared/glared at until he had somehow gotten his breath back.

The supervisor was a older woman, who had greying blond hair and a military bearing. Joey felt increasingly smaller as the silence lengthened.

"Joseph, you will not start every day here like this. Today you will make up the time at the end of the day. Tomorrow you will be prompt, or…" and again the silence crawled.

"Now you will learn the tills. Jackie will show you the ropes and your uniform." She waited.

"Um, thank you." Joey said, uncertain what to do.

"Joseph. Go." And he left, quickly, with his anger raising.

----------------------------------------------------------

Yugi's

Yugi was staring at the building. It seemed bright and new looking, sort of classy. He didn't know what he had expected but it wasn't this. Yami said in his serious voice, "It doesn't look like the building will eat you alive, but who knows about the people." Yugi gave a nervous laugh, and entered the building.

It seemed light almost cheerful, not the doom and gloom he had been expecting. Yugi realised he had been expecting something out of a horror movie to happen today, didn't it _always _happen to him?

An elderly lady was staring at him through her spectacles. "You must be young Master Moto; you look so much like your grandfather when he was a young man, and such a good soul he was. I hope you take after him little Yugi."

"I hope I do too ma'am." Yugi replied.

She nods at this, "Now you just go through to the back room. It's surprising but children don't tend to want to work here so we don't get many coming, but this year," She tuts suddenly, "well they do say it never rains but it pours."

She doesn't seem to expect an answer so Yugi enters the back room, almost expecting to now see the ghoulish effects missing from the entrance room. Nothing. Well, there was a bookcase with a skull acting as a bookend, but it wasn't human.

There was also a girl about Yugi's age standing looking at the collection of glass ordainments that littered the desk.

"Um, Hello? I'm Yugi." The girl turned suddenly, looking surprised.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone…" She began, then changed mid-sentence. "I'm Robin, Robin… Nemo. So if you are Yugi who is the guy standing beside you?"


	4. Something Strange

Something Strange

Disclaimer: I in no way own Yu-gi-oh or any of its components. I do however own Robin and this original plot.

Thank you Amarie Miriel and Josephine Taylor for your reviews. I'm sorry Amarie Miriel but I haven't learnt how to edit something once it's already up otherwise I would change that parenthesis. Hope you like this new chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday evening

The gang was 'round Yugi's place, just hanging.

Joey could hardly keep his eyes open, who would have thought that working in a fast food place would have been so draining?

Téa is a little down. "It's not fair, I won't get to actually dance until Friday afternoon, they have me doing a different job each day, and tomorrow I have to help design advertising; Which means photocopying until_ I'm_ black with printer ink."

Tristan is oddly quiet, but Joey says over his yawning "If you think that's bad try having to work with zoned out zombies while the Wicked Witch of the Beef is just waiting for me to do anything wrong to she can dock my break or something. That woman is a slave driver, if it wasn't for the free food…" and Joey's rant is broken by another yawn.

Yugi started talking about Robin. "I think this girl I work with can see Yami, but every time I try to get her alone to talk the other boy Thomas does something and she just looks at me and shakes her head, then glances at Thomas. Thomas really doesn't like Robin, every time he thinks I'm not looking he scowls at her. What am I going to do?" Yugi sighs and picks absent mindingly at the carpet.

Tristan replies, "Why not offer to walk her home?"

"I tried that, she said no, and disappeared in the graveyard."

Téa laughs, "She gave you the slip?"

"No, she was there one moment, and then just gone. I checked where she had gone and there was no way she could have just vanished like that."

"So you think she's a spirit or something?"

"I don't know. She doesn't have a millennium item, I think I know where they all are, or at least who has them."

"So she has a different magic. Let's hope it's not another psycho trying to take over the world." Téa moaned, "Can't it wait till next week? I'm this close" and she held her figure and thumb only an mm apart, "to getting Madam Jasmine to watch me dance."

"I was thinking; she couldn't disappear if we were all there. It'll drive me mad if I can't get Robin to explain her hints. So what do you say guys?"

The conversation is interrupted as a worn out Joey falls off his chair; dead to the world, and continued to snore even after hitting the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday

Téa's

It's a cold and rainy day, and Téa manages to get completely soaked while walking the 5 minutes from the bus-stop to the dance studio. The grey building looks even worse in the dim light, and the entrance is for once not a welcome sight. The rain was leaked, dripped and trodden in and the luxury carpet now appeared like a mangy mutt.

Somehow through the staff at the studio managed to be cheerful despite the weather, and the advertising team, which consisted of two women; Lois and Tiara who seemingly spent the entire day gossiping, seemed overjoyed to have Téa's help and asked her opinion of several designs in production. While Téa was acting as an errand-girl again she felt acknowledged.

Finally as the day came to an end, something unexpected happened.

"Téa would you like to get a coffee with us?" Lois asked, "We always do on Wednesday afternoons."

Téa was torn. Which would she choose; New friends or old?

----------------------------------------------------------

Tristan's

Tristan was getting in the habit. Come into the station when something occurred and so avoid Officer Richard. Otherwise it was another lecture on how unreliable and immoral today's youths were, and the Officer would make sure to watch Tristan in such a way as to suggest Tristan was about to do something unspeakable right in front of Officer Richard.

Sergeant Johnson (Johnny) and Sergeant Waite were working on an old case, or rather cases: Missing teenagers that had disappeared within the past twenty years. It worried Tristan that so many had just gone. Some where runaways and he could understand why someone would been driven away, but some were from good families; never beaten, always loved. Those were the cases which the sergeants put to one side for now.

Tristan's job was to give the sergeants a teenager's view of the world. It might help. Might…

It soon neared the end of the day, and before he went Tristan looked over some of the photographs of the missing. A name caught his eye, "Robin Sage" The girl must have hated the camera, or the camera-man, in the photo she had poked her tongue out and crossed her eyes. He looked at the date; she had been missing for 19 years today.

Johnny came up to him and took the photo, "Just go home mate, there's nothing more you can do today. It isn't your job to find them, go home and have some good times with your buddies."

----------------------------------------------------------

Joey's

The dragon was driving him up the wall. Nothing was good enough for her. The counters had to be spotless, the customer satisfied, and everything done to a schedule. She was worse than any of his teachers.

The only thing that was stopping him from getting livid was the free food he got instead of a real wage, and he had a plan for Friday. She would get her comeuppance. No one was going to get the better of Joey Wheeler without a fight; he would give her a piece of his mind now, if only he was so _tired_.

----------------------------------------------------------

Yugi's

Yugi was more jumpy than usual today. The morgue had a customer so the three children (as the elderly lady Maggie referred to them) had been sent out to the graveyard to do some tidying-up.

Yugi worked on getting Thomas to say why he hated Robin, but all he got was; "Them lot is bad luck." And when asking Robin she just looked at him as if to say; "Are you mad? People don't ask those questions"

So by the time home time rolled round Yugi was starting to wonder wither to brother with his plan to get Robin to talk, but then Yami said "She still keeps looking at me, and I sense sometime… trapped about her."

Yugi sighs, "I guess we had better find out what's going on."

"Hey Thomas, me and some friends are going to the arcade tonight," Yugi starts.

"I can't come, my father…" Thomas butts in.

"Robin?" Yugi asks.

Robin's eyes had lit up at the suggestion, not sensing the trap. "Well if you don't mind me tagging along."

"Just as long as you promise to save me from Téa and her dance machine." Yugi says laughing; it was going to be easier than he thought.

The Arcade

So the gang plus Robin went to the arcade, with Robin none the wiser about the plan. Téa turned up an hour late with a guilty look on her face, but continued to stomp Robin on the dance floor.

Tristan kept sneaking quick glances at Robin, and wandered off into his own thoughts for long enough so that Joey beat him at "Space Attacks".

But no one managed to get Robin to talk, even with a great many hints that got more and more obvious as the evening went go.

When it came to 9.47 Robin glanced at her watch and panicked. "I have to get home, it's been great guys, see you tomo Yugi?"

"Hey! You can't walk home alone. It's dark already." Joey said, ever the gentleman.

"Yep, we had better walk you home." Tristan chipped in.

Robin tried to assure them she would be fine, but to no avail. The gang was walking her home and that was that.

The walk was uneventful apart from Robin doing her best to lose the gang, but then 10 o'clock struck.

Robin screamed, and the darkness swallowed her up.

"Robin?" The gang stood shocked.


	5. The Graveyard

The Graveyard

Disclaimer: I in no way own Yu-gi-oh or any of its components. I do however own Robin and this original plot.

----------------------------------------------------------

Robin had just disappeared into the strange dark energy, leaving the gang bewildered.

Yami took control at the first sign of magic, leaving Yugi as an observer, but both having the same thought. "She'll be at the graveyard." He says before taking off, running towards his target.

Téa sighs as the boys run after him, "Why did it have to happen this week?" She mutters under her breath before also chasing after Yami.

----------------------------------------------------------

The graveyard seems oddly silent and, if not for the faint lighting of a moon just risen, very dark. The street lamps around the burial ground were refusing to light, even through Yugi knew they had lit as he had left only a few hours ago.

The gang slows as they enter the graveyard, clustering together, and unsure. Deeper and deeper they walk into the silence.

"Yuge? Are you sure she's here." Joey asks.

"She's here, and… something else." Yami replies.

Suddenly, as if in reply to their voices, a silver hint of moment was seen moving away.

"There's she is." Four voices cried out, and the gang ran after the movement… in four different directions.

----------------------------------------------------------

After a few moments of chasing Yami stumbles onto Robin sitting on a gravestone as if it was a throne, dressed as a royal but in silvers instead of golds, the newly risen moon lighting her.

"Greetings Pharaoh." She proclaimed regally.

"You are not Robin." He uttered, sensing some otherness about her.

She laughed madly at that. "No, I am not the little moon, I am the Empress, and you have fallen into the trap." She proclaimed, waving her sceptre for emphasis.

"What!" Yami shouts, before the Empress launches her attacks. Yami blocks the mental daggers, but is not quick enough dodge her twirling sceptre.

----------------------------------------------------------

The Robin Téa was following was quick and agile, and the chase seemed more like a dance than a race. Finally she stopped, and waited for Téa to catch up.

"Robin? What happened?" Téa asked, only slightly out of breath.

The girl laughed, "I'm not Robin, silly little doll, I'm the Dancer." At the word dancer she pulled out a fan from her waistband and withdrew the blade concealed within. "You had better be light on your feet if you wish to compete with me."

"Robin, stop this. I'm your friend." Téa replied, but all she got in reply was insane laughter, and the Dancer began her dance of blades.

----------------------------------------------------------

Joey was having no better luck. When his Robin finally stopped the chase he was very much out of breath, while "Robin" was as fresh as the moonlight.

"Robin?" He gasped out between breaths.

The girl giggled. "Silly little mortal, I'm not Robin." She said as flung Joey into a gravestone with her magic. "I'm the Witch."

----------------------------------------------------------

Tristan found Robin sobbing behind an angel monument, curled up into a ball. He sits down beside her and puts his arm around her. Or tries at least. His arm passes right through her little only a little resistance.

"Oh" he exclaims, and Robin looks up at the sound.

"Tristan?" She says staring at him in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think? We came looking for you. After your disappearing act we weren't just going to go home."

"We? You mean Yugi, Joey and Téa came as well. Where are they?"

"I don't know. We all thought we saw you, and then chased after you."

Robin starred, horror dawning on her face. "The others must have run into the Guardians."

"The Guardians?" Tristan asked, confusion written on his face.

"We have to stop them now, before…" Robin trailed off, and turned and started walking, fast and with a purpose in a seemingly random direction.

Tristan tried to interrogate her, but Robin remained silent.

----------------------------------------------------------

Robin and Tristan arrived on the scene, Tristan having finally fallen silent.

Yugi, Téa and Joey were in a heap on the ground; unconscious and tied up.

"Little Moon," the Empress greeted her. "I see you have brought us another toy to play with."

Robin remained stubbornly unmoved, "No Empress. Let them go. Now." Robin stated.

The Empress laughed. "Or what Little Moon? What will the little fake do? Punish us? Make us pay? No. You are nothing." The Empress had slowly changed from frivolous to severe, but with a flick of her head she became frivolous again, but with a hard edge. "I like my new toys, don't you little fake? A little Sun to match my little moon, a doll, and a pair of puppies." Joey groaned.

The Dancer and the Witch had been watching with interest, but at some unknown signal they began to circle Tristan, making little darting motions.

"Fine" Robin said and began to glow like moonlight. "Be gone." She spoke, the magic flooding from her to surround her four friends and she teleported them away to safety. Her magic spent she collapsed and faded away.

Leaving four spirits standing in the graveyard. The Empress smiled cruelly.


	6. Dude where’s the hero?

Dude; where's the hero?

Disclaimer: I in no way own Yu-gi-oh or any of its components. I do however own Robin and this original plot.

Thank you to my loyal reviewers Amarie Miriel and Josephine Taylor. Kobear91 you will have to wait until the next chap to see more of the guardians.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tristan woke up and was very surprised to find himself in his own bed. What had happened last night? He wondered. Slowly memories crept into his mind. He groaned… not more magic! Hadn't he already filled his magic quota for the year? Anyway; on with the plan. He was sure he knew who Robin really was but he needed a closer look at the files.

Sneaking into the station early Tristan finds Robin's file on Johnny's desk, and he photocopies and sticks the copy in his bag.

Robin Sage; previously known as Robin Moonlit before being adopted by Jasmine Sage (Dance teacher at Jazmino's Dance Studio), often went by Robin Nemo. Disappeared without warning. No bad history except a mother in an insane asylum who believed that her daughter was the "chosen one" and some great evil would be unleashed. Note; Robin received a strange present just before disappearing. Description; three silver artefacts of unknown origins. May lead to the girl if they reappear.

----------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the station a phone call is received.

"Yes Mr Moto, I'll be sure to tell him Mr Moto. Don't worry Mr Moto; I'm sure your grandson will be fine." Officer Richard hung up the phone with an evil look on his face.

Tristan never got that message.

----------------------------------------------------------

Joey was having troubles of his own. The tills had decided they didn't want to work today, and after the third time a power failure caused the till to reboot, (and it took eleven minutes and 12 seconds to reboot. Joey had timed it) Joey was about to pour coke over the machine.

The dragon comes out of her lair. "Wheeler! That equipment cost more than you'll ever see in a year. Step away from the till and put the cup down."

The dragon grumbled about food addicted morons who were driving her up the wall, and completely forgot the reason she had come out in the first place

----------------------------------------------------------

.Today Téa was meant to be singing. So when the receptionist came in looking for her Téa was glad to escape. She didn't mind singing, but the teacher expected her to learn to breath, and wouldn't let her sing, she had been doing single notes so far.

The news however wasn't happy.

----------------------------------------------------------

Joey and Tristan being none the wiser meet up at the arcade again.

After waiting a rather long time for Yugi and Téa to show they began to worry, Yugi wouldn't take on these "Guardians" by himself? Would he? Both boys knew the answer to that question.


	7. Trapped?

Trapped?

Disclaimer: I in no way own Yu-gi-oh or any of its components. I do however own Robin and this original plot.

----------------------------------------------------------

Yugi woke up slowly. A strange loneliness filled his heart. As she thought occurred to him he woke the rest of the way with a start. He hadn't been alone since… He realised he was still wearing his millennium puzzle, but it seemed… empty. Reaching out with his mind he asked, "Yami?" and found nothing.

What had happened last night? Yugi could not remember past entering to graveyard. It seemed he had just blacked out. He felt strangely drained.

Suddenly he was standing at the door ready to go. What had he done for the past half hour? He must have gotten ready somehow, but he just couldn't remember exactly what he had done. Misplacing Yami was making Yugi go crazy.

Yugi sighed, maybe Robin… the thought trailed off. Did he know a robin? Could you know a bird? He tried to make his tired mind see sense, but it wasn't cooperating. He had to go to school, didn't he? Wait, it was work experience week; he had to go to work.

Yugi opened the door and the sunlight greeted him, blinding him, and he was now someplace else. He felt a chill as the millennium puzzle fell through him.

----------------------------------------------------------

The Pharaoh looked warily at the three strange spirits with something akin to fear. Yugi was gone and he was trapped, how he did not know, but it must be the Empress's fault.

Desperation clawed at his insides, his normally cool persona was currently nothing more than a façade. His light was gone and without the stabilising influence of Yugi by his side Yami could feel his mind slipping away.

The comments by the three demons, as he thought of them, were not helping.

"Poor little ghost left all alone in the night." The witch cackled. "They won't be coming back anytime soon."

"A poor guardian you made to the shadow's chosen" The dancer added. Yami felt his rage building…

"He couldn't even protect his little sun from himself." The Empress declared. "The poor boy will be useless at controlling the shadows. They'll eat away at him until he's nothing but a shell." Then she laughed, a high crystalline laugh, "Or even worse, he'll cause the new apocalypse."

Yami refused to listen to anymore of their taunting. He would leave the graveyard behind and Robin could solve her own problems. At least that was his thoughts until he ran into the force field.

The dancer laughed. She had followed him somehow. Yami spun around to face her and blasted her with a shadow technique. The dancer easily dodged the magic, and grinned evilly at Yami before beginning her dance of blades again.

Yami tries to back away only to find the force field did not like being touched.

A few knife wounds and force field bolts later Yami had discovered that although he was hurting there wasn't any real damage being done.

Afraid to find the reason his eyes flickered as he tried to see the magic. The witch was healing his wounds almost as quickly as the dancer made them, but it was something else that made his heart climb into his throat.

A evil magic tied them together, it encased them in such a way that the Pharaoh could only just see the light trapped within the sisters, but what frighten him the most was that he could see the cage enveloping him as well.


	8. To the centre of the Earth…

To the centre of the Earth…

Disclaimer: I in no way own Yu-gi-oh or any of its components. I do however own Robin and this original plot.

Noticed something; we are not meant to put ourselves in the plot, however I used my name for my OC. However Robin is nothing like me anymore than the next person is. Anyways; on with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------

Yugi or Yami? (Thursday night)

Joey and Tristan approached the graveyard with caution. For some reason the street lights were on this time so they were not in the dark. The moon had yet to rise.

As they entered the graveyard they heard singing, of an annoying kind. ("I know a song that will get on your nerves," I'm sure you know of it or its cousins.) Broken with laughter of the giggling kind.

The boys glanced at each other for a moment, what was going on? They advanced towards the noise… surely it was a group of pre-teens on a dare.

What they saw was… strange.

It was the dancer singing, and dancing circles around the three sitting down. She would occasionally jump and twirl, her dancing seems to have no relationship with her singing. She was also tossing her blades carelessly but always seemed to catch them. The boys were hypnotised with this sight for many moments.

Then Joey noticed who one of those sitting down was. "Yugi!" He whispered hoarsely, pointing him out to Tristan. Yugi was curled up with his head down and rocking. What had they done to him?

The witch was making bubbles, which would float around them and above until they popped above Yugi and let out a downpour of water. The empress was giggling at the antics of her sisters and poking Yugi.

"We have to save him." Joey says getting up. Tristan pulls him back down.

"Man, don't you know how dangerous those three are?" Joey just looked at him as if he was mad.

"Tristan, are you crazy? They are acting like children down there. How are they dangerous?"

Tristan stays silent for a moment. "Joey, the only reason we aren't dead right now is because Robin sent us away before the empress could 'play' with us."

Joey sobers up at that thought. "Okay, so we need a plan."

"Yep, and a clever one too."

The boys stare at the group. "Let's just rush them and grab Yugi." They both say at the same time.

So the boys rush the group. Luckily the girls are distracted at that critical moment. The moon begins it's ascent to the sky. This causes much celebration among the girls who greet the moon, each in their own way.

Joey and Tristan grab Yugi, and runs to the exit of the graveyard. "Joey? Tristan? Stop!" Yugi says, only the voice is much deeper than Yugi's. Yami struggles in their grip, trying to slow them, but to no purpose.

Suddenly, bang. They hit the force field and get an electric shock for their troubles, rebounding and falling in a jumble as they were not expecting anything to block their way.

"I told you to stop." Yami says.

"What was that?" Tristan asks.

"That is the thing that's stopping me from leaving." Yami replies in an annoyed voice.

"Then why did we get shocked?" Joey asks, before walking up to the force field with his hands held out. "Why did it go?" He says after passing where he thought the force field was.

"I don't know." The pharaoh says rebelliously. "I can't leave; maybe it doesn't care about you, just as long as you don't try to take me with you."

Tristan finally notices something. "Yugi? Where's the puzzle?"

Yami sinks back down to the floor with this question, "I don't know. Yugi has it. I just got left behind last night."

"Yami?" The Tristan and Joey say at the same time.

"Yes, I'm Yami. No I don't know where Yugi or the puzzle is. And yes I want out of here before the sisters drive me crazy."

Just then they hear a terrible screeching laughter and the street lamps go dead. Yami shudders, "They will start looking for me soon. You have better go before they catch you. Tell Yugi I'm sorry." He takes one last mournful sight at the world beyond the force field and then fades away.

Joey and Tristan share a glance and leave the graveyard. What could they do?

----------------------------------------------------------

Yugi (Thursday morning)

Yugi was sitting on top a crypt and wondering

1.) How had he gotten there?

2.) Why couldn't he pick up his millennium puzzle?

3.) What were the three silver artefacts?

And 4.) If his hand kept passing through the puzzle would it go through other things?

After a bit of testing Yugi proved to himself that his hand could pass through the roof of the crypt.

Thought five may not have occurred if the Empress had not been watching him. She floated up and sat on the edge of the crypt and had said nothing for several minutes, just watched.

She laughed when he put his hand into the crypt, and Yugi blushed.

"So little sun, if you pass through solid stone how can you sit on it?" She asked.

And thought five occurred. Why wasn't he falling? And with the thought came the deed. He was falling. Into the burial chamber and beyond.

Down and down he fell, until he hit the force field, and the spell came into effect. He found himself back on top of the crypt, above the puzzle. But he was still falling.

And that is how Yugi spent his day, falling and being teleported. Until the sun went down and the force field let him pass through.

Down and down he went, pass the mantle, through the liquid outer core and right into the middle of the inner core. It was very hot and dark and he was quickly motion sick from lack of motion.

Poor Yugi.

----------------------------------------------------------

I always wanted to write a story about a newbie ghost, it always occurred to me that if a ghost wasn't bound by the solidity of solids why did they walk the earth?


	9. Good Morning Sunshine

Good Morning Sunshine

Disclaimer: I in no way own Yu-gi-oh or any of its components. I do however own Robin and this original plot.

----------------------------------------------------------

Thursday Night… Moonrise

Robin woke with a start. She hated the summoning spell that made her appear as soon as the moonlight touched her puzzle. Out of habit she glanced at her Lunar items and was distressed to find the Yugi's Millennium Puzzle placed beside her items, well inside the trap's casting circle.

He wasn't? He couldn't be… Could he? There was a way of knowing for sure, but Robin had never been blessed with the true-sight. She checked her magic levels, and they were low. There would be no way for her to refill tonight, and maybe not for several nights to come. Could she afford to waste some magic just to satisfy a curiosity?

Then she noticed the lamp lights being turned off again. Why did the witch hate those lights so much? It wasn't as if they did anything, apart from blocking out the night sky.

Anyway if the M. puzzle was here maybe Yugi and his guardian would be too, but why hadn't Yugi appeared when she had if he was also caught in the "Evil trap of unending madness" as she thought of it.

Water, she would need water. She had to read the trap, it could be weaker now. They might be able to undo it. Now where had she left that bottle?

After a bit of hunting (that takes close to three hours) Robin finds where she hid her water bottle and carefully pours some out into her cupped hand. Using the water and a little bit of magic she scans the graveyard.

There was herself, and she quickly recognised her guardians, all tied into the lunar puzzle. She had never figured that, why they all were tied to the puzzle when the witch belonged to the wand and the dancer to the belt.

Then Robin turned her gaze to the unfamiliar. There was Yugi's guardian, hiding like she was, and his puzzle, but where was Yugi? She laughed when she realised, "Poor Yugi" She muttered. That would delay her plan, but not by much. She would just have to wait for Yugi to appear, and grab him quick.

----------------------------------------------------------

Friday Morning… Sunrise

Yugi woke slowly, he felt dizzy and sick and none too happy. Opening his eyes he realised that the past day hadn't been a silly nightmare… and he was falling… again!

"Hi Yugi." Robin said as she followed him. "Aren't you fed up with this yet?"

"I don't know how to stop." Yugi said woefully before they fell through the floor of the crypt.

They reached the edge of the force field at the same time and were teleported back. Robin grabbed for Yugi's arm and they hung in mid-air. "Right why are you falling?" She asked.

"I don't know." Yugi replies and Robin just stared. "Someone who looked like you asked why I wasn't falling if I could pass through things, and then I couldn't stop falling."

Robin sighed. "Okay, so if the normal rules don't apply to you why would the law of gravity?" She asked curious now.

Yugi ummed, and started to float upwards. "Yugi stop that!" Robin said, annoyed now.

Yugi starts to panic, "I don't know how."

"If we go up the others will see us!" Robin takes a deep breath," Okay clear you mind. There's nothing wrong, gravity isn't going to let us float off into space."

"Robin? You just said gravity doesn't affect us? How will it stop us from just floating away?"

Robin considers the last few moments of conversation. "Yugi, look there's a pink elephant."

"What? Where?" And the pair drops back down to ground level.

"Right. Yugi I order you to stop thinking. First of all, let's find your guardian. He should still be sane, and we'll avoid mine if at all possible okay?"

"My Guardian?" Yugi asked while trying not to think too hard.

Robin stopped a moment and stared at Yugi, "You know; the spirit who looks like you but is taller."

"You mean Yami?"

"I guess so. Here; catch." Robin says as she throws a small stone at Yugi. Yugi catches it, and then drops it in surprise.

"How?"

"You expected to catch it, so you did. It's easier with practice, the only thing I can't touch…" and she glanced back.

They find Yami, but he isn't alone, the Witch is with him, and they are… talking. "Now what?" Yugi asks staring at the Witch.

"Okay first, Yami might not recognise you, actually scrape that, he won't recognise you. The spell won't let him."

"We are still…?" Yugi was starting to get used to Robin's stares whenever he said something silly or obvious.

"Is there something you would prefer to do while we are stuck here?" She asked sarcastically.

"Okay. But what if…?"

"I'll deal with it." Robin replied with a certainty she didn't feel.

They approach Yami and the Witch, Yugi with hope and Robin with trepidation.

Recognition flashed in Yami's eyes for a moment, but then confusion. "Yugi?" He asked but then shook his head, and anger started to form, "You're not Yugi."

The Witch stepped forward, in front of Yami. "Wait, I think the little fakes have a plan. Well?"

Robin replied. "I do."


	10. Bewitched hospital

Disclaimer: I in no way own Yu-gi-oh or any of its components. I do however own Robin and this original plot.

Sorry it took so long guys but now the essay of doom and experiment of evilness has been completed I can go back to writing fan fiction again!

----------------------------------------------------------

Thursday night/Friday morning

Tristan and Joey had decided to head to Yugi's. Now they stood outside trying to read the note left on the door in the dimming street light.

It read: Gone to Domino hospital. Back next week.

"Do you think Grandpa is ill again?" Tristan asked.

"Well if he is we've better be there to give Yuge some support." Joey replied.

So Joey and Tristan head to the hospital, in the middle of the night.

The receptionist is very firm with them that no they couldn't see their friend. They would have to wait for the regular visiting times.

The boys shared a glance. There was no way they were leaving until they got to see Yugi.

"Okay Tristan, you distract the nurse while I sneak past."

"What why me? Can't you distract the nurse?"

"I'm better at finding my way around hospitals is why. It's not like you have been in many."

"Fine."

Luckily their plotting wasn't needed, as a convenient emergency happened to summon the nurse away from her desk and allowing the two boys to sneak past.

They combed the hospital looking for Yugi. Who they found was Téa.

"Joey, Tristan. You're here! What took you so long?"

"We didn't know anything was wrong until we went to Yugi's place." Tristan replied.

Téa paled, "So you don't know?"

"Téa tell us now. What is wrong? Is Yugi's Grandpa sick?"

"No, not him. Yugi is…" she tailed off, and stared at her feet.

"What's wrong with Yugi? He was fine yesterday."

"He… he won't wake up. He collapsed this morning, and he won't wake up, and the puzzle is missing and the doctors… the doctors don't know what's wrong, he seems fine but he won't wake up."

----------------------------------------------------------

The two puzzles glittered, seeming to shine with their own light. The first was golden and assembled with pieces, resembling the pyramids of Egypt, while the second puzzle was a small silver ball that could fit it the palm of your hand that was solved much like a rubric cube.

The Witch was watching, she wanted her wand back, she wanted the world to make sense once again, she wanted her sisters to be normal again, or at least as normal as spirits could ever be.

The belt seemed strangest of the items, with the Millennium items each had their own symbolic meanings, but the Lunar items were different.

The shadows had been controlled; restrained with the M. items at least until they had been used to seal away the shadows. The M. items were tools, they were not originally meant to seal away the magic.

The Lunar items were created only a few years after the shadows had been sealed away. The Solar and Celestial items had been created at the same time. They were designed to correct the balance that had been destroyed when the Shadows were sealed away.

The world had no longer been a safe place for magic. The magic went away, apart from the Earth magic, and that was weakened, it was barely used for anything now apart from some weak healing and protection spells.

The Witch could no longer remember those things that had haunted her for all the years she had been bond to the wand, but her newfound freedom tasted bitter.

She could recognise a spell held her and her sisters and now this fourth spirit called Yami, but breaking it was beyond her. When the moon rose she was trapped in an evil darkness where her dark impulses took form and action, and when it set her own mind betrayed her. "I'm mad" she whispered to herself.

But still she tried as she had for years, calling to her wand. It was reaching the edge slowly, bit by bit. She would not do this every night, and when she forgot for more than a week the wand moved back towards the centre, the spell binding her did not hold her wand as hard but it still did not easily let go.

"So close now," She whispered as the wand touched the edge of the circle and rolled eagerly now over the line. It flew into her hand, causing a slight electric shock as her magic recharged fully for the first time in years. She wanted to shout and sing with joy, she felt so alive!

Maybe the plan was going to work after all.


	11. The Plans

The Plan(s)

Disclaimer: I in no way own Yu-gi-oh or any of its components. I do however own Robin and this original plot.

Since I have been asked to make this chapter longer I'm aiming for 6 pages instead of my average of 3, that's why it's taken longer than usual.

Small note; The Witch did at some point retrieve her wand. I forgot to say in the last chapter when. It was early Friday morning about 4am and I'm guessing she has her own plan.

Friday – Tea's Plan

Tea had left the hospital late last worried and near tears. Grandpa had told her to go home and get some rest right before she had bumped into Joey and Tristan. She had practically dissolved in tears at that point. Why did these things always happen to Yugi? The Head Nurse now knew them all on a first name basis; that had to be bad right?

She was torn; completely torn to pieces. Her dream, or her friend. Was it fair for her to make that choice? Yugi had always supported her dream, but shouldn't she be supporting Yugi in the hospital?

_What would Yugi do?_ She wondered, and it came to her. If she was in hospital and Yugi had someone important he had to do he would do it in her name. She would dance for Yugi. Surely that was the right thing to do?

Now she just had to worry about what Joey and Tristan had decided to do. She had seen the glance they had shared over her head, they had decided something, planned something. But what?

She decided, today she would dance then tonight she would chase after whatever mad scheme Joey and Tristan had come up with.

Joey's First Plan 

Joey's plan had already been set in motion the night before. The supervisor was about to get a nasty surprise. However Joey had forgotten the trap sometime during the events of the night, so when he came in late yet again he did not expect to see a very angry dragon covered in tomato sauce. The dragon had become a colourful shade of purple that clashed rather badly with the uniform, but matched the sauce quite well.

"You!" She said when Joey came into her line of vision, "You'll never work here again! You are fired! Get out of here before I…I" She was too angry to continue.

Joey smiled cheekily, "You can't fire me 'cos I quit." He said before tearing off the silly hat and walking back out the door. He had the entire day free now for his second plan.

Tristan

Tristan didn't really want to go back to the police station. He felt guilty, Yugi had gotten into trouble and the gang hadn't been around to help him. Not that they were usually much help against the forces of evil, except that sometimes they were. But Tristan still felt he should have been there, and should now be doing something, anything.

He and Joey had a plan, more of an idea really. Yami should know that Yugi was in the hospital, maybe he would know what had happened, and maybe he was the solution. They had to find out what had happened to the puzzle.

However Tristan still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with Yami. So Tristan worried.

He went to the police station expecting just another day, which he would escape at the end of, and then meet up with Joey.

Officer Richard was waiting for him. "You" he said as a hand enclosed Tristan's shoulder, "Did you know it is a criminal offence to tamper with Police documents? You are going to spend some time in the cells thinking about what you have done, and if I get my way you won't be leaving." And then his voice dropped to a whisper, "And this time there isn't anyone to rescue you mate."

Tristan tried to protest, "I don't know what you are talking about, I haven't done anything wrong." He considered escaping, but that would get him into even more trouble, assaulting a police officer wasn't like when he went against Pegasus's goons, but then again…

"Why did you do it? Why were Robin's files so important that you had to steal them?" Officer Richard hissed at him.

"I thought… I thought I saw her." Tristan replied barely above a whisper.

The Officer stopped. "You saw her? You saw my little bird? Where?"

"Your little bird?" Tristan asked almost accusingly.

"My daughter…"

Joey's Second Plan

Joey felt… well it wasn't happiness, not when his best friend was in hospital, maybe gleeful would describe it. Certainty and Purposeful, he felt almost like he was filled with power.

He strode towards the graveyard with a purpose, he wouldn't enjoy the experience but neither could he leave Yami without a clue as to what was going on. Anyway Yami might know what they could do.

The sun seemed bright and cheerful, chasing his sister the moon through the sky. The golden orb shined intensely, while the silver orb gently glowed. Joey wasn't sure where that image had come from but it was a pretty thought.

He stopped just before entering the graveyard, and considered his options. Finding Yami would be difficult without encountering those… others. He couldn't see anyone from here, but last night Yami had just disappeared without a word.

Joey got bored strategising, and decided to just head straight in and trust to his luck. The graveyard wasn't really that big… was it?

Joey almost couldn't believe it when he heard the familiar voice. "Something doesn't seem right with this plan."

"Yuge?" He ran towards the voice, stumbling onto the small group of conspirators; Yugi, Yami, Robin and the Witch. It was lucky he had stumbled as a bolt of purple magic flew over his head.

"Yami!" Yugi and the Witch exclaimed, Yugi shocked and the Witch annoyed. Yami ignores both and readies another blast of energy.

"What's wrong?" Joey asks as the Witch moves between him and the pharaoh. She draws out her wand, and Robin lets out a gasp and stares hungrily.

Yugi moves to help Joey up, holding out his hand. Joey smiles and takes his hand, or tries to at least. "Yugi?" Joey asks; a note of fear in his voice.

"It's complicated." Yugi says.

Robin laughs at this, "It's really very simple, we are trapped and the guardians have gone crazy."

"Out of the way Witch, I would dispatch the intruder." Yami utters with anger in his voice.

The Witch smiles at Yami, but the smile is cold and hard without mercy (a Kaiba smile?), "You do not have the power to force your way past me, and why do you attack that which you called a friend only yesterday? Your sense is muddled."

Yami shakes his head, "My _friends _do not glow." He spat out with venom in his tone.

"The pup glows?" The Witch says with interest, turning and starring at Joey. Yami takes this opportunity to fire the dark energy at the Witch; the energy hits a shield of silver energy and is dispersed.

"I do not glow!" Joey protests, as the others stare at him.

"I don't know Joey, you do seem to be glowing a bit" Yugi says uncertainly.

"I don't see it; could it be from overexposure to magic?" Robin puts in.

The Witch frowns, "I doubt it since it doesn't seem to be the colour of either shadow or lunar magic. It might be the spell trying to affect the pup and failing."

"Why would the spell be trying to affect me?" Joey asked, "And I'm not a pup!" He points out, finally realising what the Witch had been calling him.

"Because Yugi and Yami are your friends. The spell made all my friends forget about me." Robin says, sadness entering her voice unbidden. "It made everyone forget about me…" She starts to fade away.

"Robin!" The Witch calls, but Robin is gone. "Great, now we won't find her until the next moonrise."

Yugi, looking rather nervous, asks "So what do we do now?"

The Witch looks around, "Where is Yami?" While they had been talking Yami had also disappeared into thin air. "This is hopeless. If we don't join forces and work together we can't break this trap. How are we meant to come up with a plan if everyone keeps wandering off?"

"How did you get that item?" Yugi asks, "Won't it help?"

The Witch looks down at her hand, she had almost forgotten. "The Wand? It is mine; it was mine for all my life, when I called it came even through it had difficulties hearing the call. It's already helping; I am closer to being myself than I have been since… since…" The Witch trails off, staring into space.

Yugi and Joey share a glance, the Witch still seemed peculiar.

"You called the wand? Would that work with the Puzzle?" Yugi asks, trying to find a solution. "Wait why did you have to call the Wand? Couldn't you just pick it up?"

The Witch breaks her trance. "I cannot enter the inner circle where the items are held. It is… painful to go too close just as it is painful should I try to leave. The Puzzles would not leave, they are bound too tightly by the trap, the other items are not held so firmly, they were merely an afterthought to who ever set the trap."

"Could I enter the inner circle?" Joey enquires.

"I do not know. It should not affect you as it does me as you are more than spirit, but it may be dangerous. You might trigger some other effect of the trap." The Witch replies slowly, considering, "I cannot see the harm in trying if you are willing."

Joey nods. "Just show me where it is."

"Are you sure Joey? I don't want you to get hurt." Yugi says worried.

"Come on Yuge. You would do it for me if I was in your place. We are friends! Right?"

"Sure I would Joey, but…"

"No buts mate. Let's do this."


	12. Final Game?

Final Game?

Disclaimer: I in no way own Yu-gi-oh or any of its components. I do however own Robin and this original plot.

I am so very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Its all my fault, I decided not to work on the story over the Christmas because I write differently when I'm doing Christmas Temping compared to when I'm at University. So I'm sorry.

-------------------------------------

Joey (Still Friday)

It was a still a lovely day but Joey no longer felt so good. He was walking with Yugi who he realised he could see through if he looked carefully, and the Witch who he wouldn't trust as far as he could throw her. She was one of the bad guys wasn't she? But Yami was acting weird; Joey was still shaking inside from how close that shadow magic had come to hitting him. And Robin had run away, well faded away really but it amounted to the same thing.

They were heading towards the "inner circle" whatever that was, and Joey still wasn't sure what he was going to do. He didn't think that Yugi had any idea either. And both the Witch and Yugi kept giving him sideways glances, he tried to stare at his hand without appearing to but he still couldn't see any glowing.

"We're here." Joey looked up; they were standing in front of a crypt. It was ancient, grey and cobwebbed. "I don't really want to get any closer than this." The Witch continued.

"Where are we going?" Joey asked.

Yugi smiled slightly, "Don't worry the Millennium Puzzle is on top of the building, not inside it."

Joey nods, thinking. "So how do I get up?"

Yugi looks confused and embarrassed, "I'm not sure. I didn't think about that."

The Witch sighs and rolls her eyes, "There's a staircase around the corner."

The boys stare at her. "Why is there a staircase on a crypt?"

"It's really well hidden, but it was added later. My guess would be whoever set this trap wanted to make it easier on himself when he came to claim the items."

"How do you know it's a him? Couldn't it be a her?" Joey asks wondering why it's always men who have this odd tendency to have mad evil plans.

The Witch looks at him strangely, "I can taste it in the magics. I worked with many who had Power, both men and women, and the two are as different as sun and shadow if you know what to look for. Don't you always know when you meet someone new that they are either a boy or a girl? There's no confusing the two."

Joey blushes red at this point. There had been times… The youngest of the Kaiba bothers sprang to mind, how could he have ever thought that Mokuba was a girl?

"You are procrastinating. Are you going to do this or not?" The Witch asks impatiently.

"You don't have to Joey. Not if you don't want to." Yugi puts in quietly. Pale as a ghost.

Joey shook his head. "Let's just do this. Where's the stairs?" The Witch points. The stairs were cleverly hidden, mosses and other weeds hid the steps well, but the stairs was still more like a ladder than anything else. Joey started to climb while the other two watched. When he reached the top Yugi just floated up with a look of intense concentration.

The Witch watched impatiently. "Can you hurry it up? The moon is going to set soon."

Joey turned round carefully and spied the three items lying in a pile. The Millennium Puzzle lay pointing towards him, that worried Joey slightly, and just beside it was a silver ball, further away there was a third item, a silver belt.

"So I just need to move the Puzzles right?" Joey said uncertainly. Yugi nods. "Okay so which item is Robin's Puzzle?"

"It's the ball." Yugi says, looking decidedly on the white side.

Joey picks up both of the puzzles, "Good, nothing bad happened." Yugi sighs in relief. Joey walks towards the stairs; he gets three paces when BANG! He hears a scream before something hits him sending electric shocks through his body and throwing him away. The Puzzles slip from his hands and he lands with a loud crash.

"Joey!" Yugi shouts, and comes running… only floating.

"What just happened? I thought…"

"Are you okay?"

"I think so…" Joey says, getting up.

Yugi's eyes narrows but the Witch strolls up before he can say anything else, "That was a nasty little trap wasn't it? I don't think the others will be very happy with us. The Empress in particular hates pain, and that shock wave gave me a horrid head ache, I can't imagine what it did to those not expecting it."

"Is that all the trap does? Just pain?" Joey asks.

"Umm… Joey… that's not all that it did." Yugi begins.

The Witch rolls her eyes; Yugi wasn't turning out to be very good at explaining things. The Witch buts in, "How does it feel to have an out of body experience Pup?"

"I'm not a Pup!" Joey responds, "Wait… 'Out of body'?"

-------------------------------------

Tristan (Friday Afternoon)

Tristan was getting impatient, the day had crawled by but it was finally time to go. However escape wasn't quite that easy. Officer Richard was waiting by the door and getting past him unseen would be near impossible.

Tristan couldn't trust Officer Richard, adults seldom got involved in the gang's problems, except to cause them. And the Officer had done little to earn Tristan's trust, being grilled by him for most of the morning certainly hadn't helped.

Then the matter was taken out of his hands. Téa walked through the doors, and was greeted by the Officer. They started talking, about what Tristan couldn't hear, but it seemed they knew each other.

Tristan sighed; he didn't have a choice now. He walked towards the pair. Téa waved, and Officer Richard grinned in greeting.

-------------------------------------

Yugi

Yami, the Empress and the Dancer were not happy. In fact they were livid. They had come practically flying in, sparking off dangerous energy bolts.

Not even moonset had slowed their fury, it merely made them unpredictable. The Witch was unhelpful, as soon as the moon set the Sisters seemed to forget their conflict, and while the Witch wasn't attacking anyone she also wasn't stopping her sisters anymore.

Yugi and Joey had scattered at first. Joey utterly confused and Yugi little better, but now there were conspiring.

Joey shivered. Yugi watched with concern but Joey shrugged him off.

Yugi and Joey do not manage to do anything before the threesome of Tristan, Téa and Officer Richard enter the scene.

The Witch's eyes lit up as they fell upon Téa. "Catch" she shouted as she tossed the Wand

-------------------------------------

Téa 

Téa caught the wand and an aura of power surrounded her. The Empress glared at her and fired a bolt of energy. _Drop and roll right. _Téa dodged, the energy missing her by inches.

_Jump back. _Téa jumped as a second bolt came from Dancer.

_Now Run. _She sprinted towards the crypt, the wand clasped firmly in her hand. The sounds of battle clashed behind her. The strange voice in her head instructing her how to dodge whenever she needed to.

She reached her destination, only barely out of breath. _Now climb. _The voice told her, fainter now. She clambered up the stairs of the crypt. She had a bird's eye view of the battle but she ignored it.

The puzzles were glowing, Yugi's purple-black, and Robin's silver-blue. _Don't touch. _The voice whispered in her mind. _Grab the belt. _And Téa listened, the belt didn't feel like silver; it was malleable for one thing. She put it on and the tightened the belt, sliding the wand into its slot.

_Walk away quickly. _The voice echoed now, and was conflicted, arguments occurred just beyond her hearing.

She walked, bouncing down the steps, then continuing to walk away from the battleground. At a predetermined distance the voice spoke again. _Call the orb. _"What?" _Call the Lunar Puzzle. It will come. _"And how am I meant to call it? Here Puzzle, come to me puzzle, come on little orby?" Téa said with heavy sarcasm. The voice remained silent.

"Fine!" She said, "Be that way. Come to me Orb or else!" Téa said firmly.

Nothing happened. Laughter echoes in Téa's mind that is not her own.

Téa assumes her no-nonsense prose, arms crossed, foot tapping and speaks one word: "Come" and finally the Lunar Puzzle rolls off the crypt, across the graveyard, and stopping just before Téa.

Téa picks it up, tosses it in the air for good measure, and slots it into its place in the belt.

The Trap collapses with a whoosh.

Robin appears in front of Téa and mouths "Thank you" before fading away again.


	13. Winding Up

Winding up

Disclaimer: I in no way own Yu-gi-oh or any of its components. I do however own Robin and this original plot.

-------------------------------------

Officer Richard took the Lunar items saying that he would get them to their rightful owners.

Yugi and Yami woke up in the hospital; no one had any idea how the Millennium puzzle had transported itself across town to Yugi.

Joey woke up in the graveyard feeling very cold and stiff but otherwise well.

Téa got a scholarship for college as long as she kept up her dancing.

The gang thought this adventure was over, at least until Yugi received a letter in the post.

Four duel cards, and a note.

_Use these if you ever need our help. Robin_

The cards were "Empress of Moonlight", "Witch of Moonlight", "Dancer of Moonlight" and "Summoning the Moon".


End file.
